Purple Dust
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: After a routine Grimm hunt, Team JNPR comes across members of the White Fang mining a peculiar, dark purple Dust. They chase the illegal miners off, but not before inhaling the mysterious substance. What manner of Dust is this, and why is it making them act in a way that is both incredibly unusual and utterly familiar?


**Holy crap! I didn't think my first RWBY fic would be this long! Anyway, hello RWBY fandom! Welcome your newest contributor. I became a fan of RWBY over the summer and am now completely obsessed. As an obsessed fan, I need to ask a very important question: Where the heck are all of the Arkos fics?! Seriously, it's the pairing in the show that's most likely to become canon and there are only like five pages of fics on the site, many of which are actually Jaune/Weiss or Jaune/Ruby! And there are even fewer Team Sloth fics! Though, I'll admit that I fluctuate on my support for Team Sloth. On one hand, it's completely adorable. On the other, my gaydar flares up whenever Ren is on screen. Well, that's a discussion for another time. Right now, we focus on Arkos, Team Sloth, and insane levels of fluff. Enjoy!**

It was supposed to have been a routine Grimm hunt in the Emerald Forest. That was what Ozpin had assigned: go into the forest, kill a lot of Grimm, and report back in the evening with a kill count. Initially, that was all it was and Team JNPR had been pretty successful in their mission. Jaune had led the charge against a pair of Ursai, Pyrrha had managed to skewer three Beowolves on Miló, and Ren and Nora had teamed up to take down a huge Death Stalker.

The four were walking back through the trees, keeping an eye out for more Grimm and comparing kill strategies, when a low buzzing noise caught Pyrrha's attention.

She froze, her green eyes narrowing as her Huntress's instincts honed in on the sound. It was low and steady, but with a hard undertone that suggested a metal or stone source rather than a large insect. "Do you hear that?" she asked, turning her head in the direction of the buzzing.

Jaune blinked in confusion, looking in the direction Pyrrha was. After closing his eyes for a moment, he was able to detect a deep hum echoing through the trees. "What is that?"

"What's what?" Nora was bouncing up and down, clearly trying to see whatever her teammates were looking at. She only stopped when an alert Ren placed a hand on top of her head, gently forcing her to be still. She turned to stick her tongue out at him before finally noticing the source of her team's attention. "Should we check it out?"

Jaune nodded slowly. "Ozpin would want us to report on anything weird that might be happening. Do you guys feel up for a side trip?"

"Sure," Nora quipped. "If _someone_ would let go of my _head_!" She shot a fake scowl in Ren's direction. He responded with a half-smile before releasing her, ruffling her hair as he did so. Immediately, her face brightened into a grin as she batted his hand away. "Jerk!" she laughed, loving the subtle glint in her friend's magenta eyes.

Ren suppressed a smirk as he drew StormFlower and fell into place behind Jaune and Pyrrha. He kept an eye on either side of the group, ready for any surprise attacks. He knew without looking that Nora was watching behind them. Coordination between the two hardly ever required words.

Pyrrha's sharp eyes peered through the trees and caught the brief flash of what looked like a Grimm's face. She readied her weapon and signaled the others to be quiet. Creeping forward, she looked for the telltale combination of white and red. She saw another and realized that she wasn't looking at Grimm. These faces were masks being worn by people.

They had found members of the White Fang.

Team JNPR crouched in the bushes and crept closer, hoping beyond hope that the sharp-eared Faunus wouldn't detect them. There were at least a dozen of them using machines to dig into the side of a large hill. In a cart next to the drilled cavern was a growing pile of dark purple Dust.

A significant amount of the Dust floated in the air and Pyrrha noticed that the Grimm masks had attachments to the mouth areas, like air filters. She quickly put a hand over her nose and mouth. "We need to get back. Professor Ozpin needs to know about this, and this Dust could be dangerous if they're wearing masks," she whispered.

Jaune nodded. "Yeah. Though, I doubt the Dust is toxic. They're probably just trying to keep from sneezing and becoming the next Crater Faces."

Nora was about to speak up when she felt something tickle her nose. She instinctively sniffed and ended up inhaling the tickling sensation. Her nose scrunched up. "Haa… Haaaaa…"

Ren immediately covered Nora's mouth and nose, pulling her against him to muffle any noises. He felt her body tense and relax a few times as she tried to suppress the sneeze. Finally, she was still. "You good?" he asked.

Nora nodded, hugging Ren gratefully as he removed his hand. "That could've been bad."

"No kidding." Jaune kept half an eye on the mining operation. "Let's go, quickly."

"HACHOO!"

Everyone turned to stare at a horrified Ren. His face flushed. That had come completely out of nowhere! He stared toward the clearing as voices rang out.

"Hey, who's that?"

"Someone's over there!"

"Great…" Jaune groaned, drawing Crocea Mors. "Fighting crazy supremacists. I love Mondays."

As the White Fang members surged from the clearing toward them, they fell into twin formations code-named "Red Lightning" and "Lotus Paladin" (Jaune, like Ruby, enjoyed coming up with cool sounding names for all of their formations). Red Lightning involved Pyrrha launching Nora with Akoúo̱ before providing backup fire. Nora, meanwhile, would bring Manghild down on the ground, creating a shockwave. Lotus Paladin was a relatively simple strategy involving Ren shooting his pistols like crazy while Jaune acted as a human shield, blocking gunfire and fending off physical attacks.

Nora grinned maniacally as nearly all of their opponents were felled by her hammer. Giggling, she spun around, bringing it hard into the stomach of one of the few standing Faunus. He made a satisfying "Oomph!" noise as he went down.

Pyrrha aimed each shot carefully, trying to shoot non-vital areas of the body, namely the shoulders or arms. The White Fang were crazy, but she had no wish to kill them. Huntresses were meant to kill Grimms, not people.

It became evident that these particular members had come to mine, not to fight. They were horribly ill-prepared for a battle with four trained Hunters and Huntresses. Ren had no problem picking off those who came too close to Nora. He did so well, in fact, that Nora called to him through the trees telling him to let her have some of the fun.

Jaune was almost bored. Hardly anything was hitting him or his teammates. In fact, as the Faunus came to their feet, they started to run.

Team JNPR gave chase for awhile, but what the miners lacked in fighting skill, they more than made up for in speed and knowledge of the area. Soon, they were lost in the trees. Resigning themselves to a verbal report and reasoning that they had had no means to capture one to bring in for questioning anyway, they returned to the clearing.

"This is weird," Jaune muttered. "I've never seen Dust like this before."

"Me neither." Pyrrha frowned. "We should take a sample back for Ozpin. I'll take care of it." As she prepared to fill a vial with the purple substance, she felt her nose tickle. Irritably, she wiped it. Why had the White Fang members been wearing masks? This didn't feel hazardous at all. The Dust that Weiss had shaken in Ruby's face was more dangerous than this. She glanced over her shoulder to ask Jaune what he thought, only to see him walking away to check on Ren and Nora.

She breathed an internal sigh, realizing that she had been hoping to get him to stand next to her to look at the Dust. It would have served little purpose, true, but it would have given her a few seconds to be close to him. She relished any moment when they could be close, whether it was during a sparring match or when Jaune was pulling her into an enthusiastic, one-armed hug.

_Ah well._ Maybe, she'd punch his arm in congratulations once she finished filling the vial.

Jaune walked over to a panting Ren and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you- ACHOO!" He paused, sniffling softly, before trying again. "You okay?"

Ren groaned, standing up straight. "Yeah. Sorry about that sneeze."

Jaune chuckled. "Hey, a few more minutes and I would've been the one to blow our cover." He squeezed Ren's shoulder comfortingly before giving him a brief hug, similar to the ones he'd give Pyrrha, though much quicker. He had never hugged Ren before now. Why was that? He was one of his best friends, after all. Part of him wondered why he was choosing now to hug him.

Ren returned the hug awkwardly, patting his leader's back and smiling a little. This was new, but certainly not bad. Why didn't he and Jaune ever hug? They were close friends, after all. Did they feel the need to hold back because they were guys? That seemed like a silly reason.

As he drew back from Jaune, his eyes fell on Nora and a pang shot through him. He was familiar with the feeling: It was a painful sensation that flooded his heart every time she insisted that they weren't "together-together". He had grown so used to it by this point. Why did it suddenly feel so prominent?

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" he found himself muttering to Jaune. Never in his life would he have said such a thing before, at least not out loud. But, it was the truth. Jaune was his friend. He could trust his friend with the truth.

No time was needed to consider a reply. Jaune simply said: "Yeah, she is." It was true. Nora was a beautiful person. She was kind, funny, and a good friend. Though, something told Jaune that Ren was seeing a whole other level of beauty in his partner.

He could relate. Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled softly toward Pyrrha's back as she stood in the sunlight, examining the vial of Dust. He noticed a scrape on her shoulder where one of their opponents had tried and failed to get a good hit in. The temptation to walk over to her and kiss that spot was strong, and Jaune was coming up with fewer and fewer reasons not to.

Pyrrha turned around, intending to tell the others that she was ready to go, but was immediately distracted as she looked at Jaune's face. How could any living being have such beautiful, blue eyes combined with such a warm, kindly smile? Despite his hardships on the battlefield (which were lessening with each rooftop practice), he radiated a sense of comfort and security. Looking at that gentle face made it seem as if the world couldn't possibly be one where any form of evil could triumph. Jaune had a light all his own that went beyond his aura. It was a light that encompassed the team and held them together, reassuring them that everything would be okay.

It was one of many things she loved about him. It was one of many things that made her love him.

When their eyes met, Jaune started to walk back toward her and she smiled. This wasn't the smile that she would usually give, the friendly one that was carefully formed so that little of her true feelings showed. This smile was purely affectionate. Her eyes glittered happily at his mere approach and she made no effort to hide the loving nature of her expression. She wasn't sure if he would read it correctly, but hiding it suddenly felt like a silly and pointless thing to do.

Jaune's face warmed as Pyrrha's was illuminated with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Once he was close again, he pulled her into him and hugged her tightly. His entire body relaxed as his newly-realized need for closeness was fulfilled. He eyed the scrape on her shoulder before lightly brushing his lips against it. To his delight, she responded by nuzzling the side of his neck.

He drew back and caught a glimpse of her radiant smile before he leaned in to kiss those upturned lips. They were warm and chapped compared to his, and responded to his touch with enthusiasm. A small, calloused hand pressed against the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. He groaned quietly and tilted his head to get better access.

Pyrrha felt Jaune's groan reverberate against her hand and shivered with delight. His lips were even softer than she had imagined, moving against hers eagerly. His warm hands had a tender feel, despite the presence of newly-developed callouses on the palms and fingertips.

A slight smirk came to her face as she dared to break the kiss long enough to nibble playfully at his bottom lip. His lips parted in surprise and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue in and twine it with his. Another low sound vibrated through Jaune's throat and made her palm tingle. She weaved her fingers through his hair and stroked his tongue gently.

Unsure of what to do, Jaune decided to just follow Pyrrha's lead. Cautiously, he moved his tongue against hers. When she responded by nestling closer to him, he continued, hugging her tighter. He was certain that he could feel her heartbeat, even through both of their sets of armor.

Eventually, they pulled back, panting slightly. Resting their foreheads against each other, they stood quietly for a moment, holding each other. In that moment, they were utterly content.

While this was happening, Ren had been approaching a still battle-high Nora. Calmly, he walked up behind her and began rubbing her shoulders, which was something he would often do after a fight. He smiled as she slumped contentedly against him. As he carefully rubbed the tense areas near the curves between shoulders and neck, Nora let out a happy purring noise that caused his heart to melt entirely.

Once he finished attending to his friend's shoulders, Ren wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his cheek on top of her head. His breaths were still labored, courtesy of his stupid lack of stamina. It was nice to stop for a moment, nice to hold Nora like this for a little while.

Nora sighed and leaned against Ren, closing her eyes to savor the feeling of his chest rising and falling against her back. Without looking, she could feel his tender gaze on her, could sense the tired smile on his face. After a few minutes, she turned around to touch a quick, chaste kiss to his lips. She felt puffs of air on her cheek as Ren continued trying to catch his breath.

Still panting a little, Ren blushed as Nora kissed him. The brief touch sent a surge of warmth from his lips, down his spine, to his very toes. As he pulled her close to kiss her again, he felt his breaths finally even out, melding with hers.

Some distant part of his mind told him to wonder at Nora's actions, considering her regular insistence that they weren't "together-together". Another saw fit to question his own response, especially since he had conditioned himself a long time ago to never reveal his feelings to his best friend. The rest of his brain shut down these trivial fancies with the only true thoughts that mattered: Ren loved Nora, he always had, and he was finally being given the opportunity to show it.

Gently, he ran his hands up and down her back, relishing the soft hum that vibrated against his chest. He lightly brushed his lips against hers, savoring each touch before moving away from her mouth and peppering her entire face with feathery kisses.

Nora giggled softly as Ren's lips tickled her face. She stood on her toes to nuzzle her nose against his, gazing at the sweet shimmer in his magenta eyes.

The sound of Jaune and Pyrrha's approaching footsteps caused them to look up. Jaune, whose face was radiant with happiness, motioned for Team JNPR to start moving back toward the school. Reluctantly, the two couples separated and fell into their scouting formation.

At first, as the team walked, they were filled to the brim with a sense of calm adoration and contentment. As time went on, however, something started to change: Their minds began to blur with confusion. The warm tingles became cold shivers of uncertainty. What had happened to them back there? They had a definite sense that something was being flushed out of their systems with each breath, something that had had a direct impact on their recent behavior.

At the edge of the forest, Pyrrha reached into her pocket and withdrew the vial. Refusing to meet Jaune's eye, she held it up for the rest of the team to see. "I think…I know why the White Fang was mining this."

There was no answer; only an awkward, guilty silence followed by Jaune mumbling something about taking the vial and making the report to Ozpin.

….

A week later, Nora was curled up against Ren's side, watching lazily as he studied for Professor Port's latest exam. Her eyes skimmed the material, but her mind was far from schoolwork. At that moment, it resided across the room with her incredibly tense teammates.

After the incident in the Emerald Forest, Nora and Ren had had a long conversation, during which they established that they both had feelings for each other, feelings that stretched back long before the finding of the dark purple Dust. The transition from best friends to best friends/boyfriend and girlfriend was practically effortless and completely unnoticeable to anyone who didn't know them extremely well. Little changed, except that there was a greater feeling of openness between the two and a deeper sense of comfort.

Jaune and Pyrrha, unfortunately, had not made a similar transition. In fact, they had hardly spoken to each other since that mission.

Nora frowned as she watched her two teammates maneuver around each other as they worked on homework, got up to get a drink, etc. They didn't meet each other's eyes. Occasionally, one would look at the other when the other's gaze was turned, almost say something, and then look away guiltily. It was driving Nora crazy

Eventually, as they had done for the past few nights, Jaune and Pyrrha left the dorm at different times, Jaune leaving first with Pyrrha packing up and walking out a few minutes later. Once the door closed, Nora let out an exasperated groan.

"How can they be _soooo_ oblivious?!" She bounced up and down in her spot on the bed to emphasize her words. "They. Are. So. Dense!"

Ren looked up from his textbook. "They haven't known each other for as long as we have. Few other people probably would have figured things out as quickly as we did. Since we were already open with each other, telling each other the truth after what happened really wasn't an issue."

"Yeah, but they _obviously_ like each other," Nora sighed. "Doesn't the fact that we're together-together now show them anything? That the Dust wasn't the whole reason for what happened?"

"Not necessarily. We've been together for so long, most people assumed that we were already a couple. It could easily be chalked up to coincidence that we ran across that Dust and got together afterward." Ren glanced at the clock on his dresser before closing his book. "One thing is certain: This needs to stop. Those two treading awkwardly around each other isn't good for the team or them, regardless of their feelings. I'm going to head down to Ozpin's office in a little while. I called earlier today and he says that he was able to identify the Dust. It may help, or not. If not, we'll lock them in a closet or something."

A devious grin spread across Nora's face. "I like that plan!"

"Only if the Dust information doesn't help," Ren said firmly, tapping her nose before touching a brief kiss to her forehead. "And get some studying done while I'm gone. You've been falling asleep during class again."

Nora pouted. "But, it's _booooriiiiing._"

Ren shook his head and pointed firmly at the book. "Read. I'll quiz you when I get back." He smiled gently at her grudging expression. "If you do well, I'll make pancakes tomorrow."

As he walked out of the room, all he heard was the frantic turning of pages.

…

When Jaune bumped into Ren on his way back from a long, not-at-all-soothing walk, he was stunned to see something close to a grin on his friend's face. All he ever saw was the occasional half-smile at the world as a whole, or an affectionate gaze in Nora's direction. "What's up, Ren?"

Ren's uncharacteristic grin tried to widen as the usually-stoic young man attempted to get his face under control. It was hard, though, considering what he had just learned. "I'd like to tell the whole team." And he said nothing else until they reached the dorm, though he continued to sport a face similar to that of a bird that had successfully swiped some shiny trinket.

Jaune's hands twitched as he opened the door. What on earth was Ren hiding? He opened his mouth to ask when he noticed Pyrrha sitting on her bed. He immediately clammed up, his eyes instinctively seeking out the most interesting patch of floor they could find.

Being around his partner had felt like a cruel form of torture ever since the Emerald Forest. He couldn't get those warm, chapped lips or those confident hands out of his mind. He knew that he had been falling for her ever since the dance a few months ago, but that moment when he had held her against him by the abandoned mine affirmed that his feelings went far deeper than a crush.

Who was he kidding? She was his partner, certainly. One of his closest friends, definitely! But, there was no way she'd ever look at him in that way. He had thought of the potential, of course. She _had_ said that he was the type of person she would have wanted to go to the dance with. After she had immediately avoided his eyes after the effects of the Dust wore off, however, he figured that there was no hope at all. It had all been wishful thinking.

Pyrrha was gazing at the wall with a sense of deep contemplation as she wished for the thousandth time that Ren had never sneezed that day in the Emerald Forest. She had been in love with Jaune since day one and that kiss could probably be considered one of the most wonderful moments of her life, but she would have given it up in a heartbeat if it meant returning to the effortless friendship they had shared before. It was clear that Jaune didn't see her as anything more than a friend, but that at least was better than the awkwardness that had settled over the dorm like a fog.

She tore her gaze from the wall when Ren cleared his throat. _What is with that grin?_

Ren glanced around the dorm, making sure everyone was listening, before speaking. "So, I met with Ozpin today. After what happened in the Emerald Forest," He paused, rolling his eyes as Jaune and Pyrrha returned their gazes to floor and wall. "After what happened, I was curious as to what the nature of that Dust was. Turns out that it's a rare strain that gets rid of mental barriers and forces those who come into contact with it to speak and act without filters. The White Fang probably wanted to use it for interrogation or figuring out which people are most important to their enemies."

There was a pause, during which the rest of Team JNPR tried to piece together what Ren had said. He groaned impatiently. "Translation: It wasn't some kind of love Dust. All it did was make us act and speak honestly. So, before tomorrow, I want to see this awkward cloud dissipate." He waved a hand in Jaune and Pyrrha's direction.

"We're prepared to lock you guys in a closet!" Nora piped up.

"Only as a last resort," Ren clarified as he pointed at the door. "Out. Talk things over. Don't come back till you do."

Jaune felt his face start burning as he gaped at Ren. He blinked dumbly for a moment before looking directly at Pyrrha for the first time in days. His throat went dry at the sight of those beautiful, green eyes. Unable to form words, he instead indicated his head toward the door before walking over and opening it. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure she was following before stepping into the hallway.

Pyrrha felt numb as she followed. Her heart was pounding in her chest and the beginning of a smile was forming on her face as she closed the door behind her.

Nora watched Ren settle on the bed once more, her eyes glittering. Reaching up, she traced his wider-than-usual smile with her thumb before kissing the corner of his mouth. She giggled when her actions caused him to blush and revert back to his shy half-smile. "You're so cute!"

Ren brushed his lips against the pad of her thumb before drawing her close. He nuzzled her nose lightly before pulling her into a long, slow, gentle kiss.

Nora let out a happy purring sound as she hugged him tightly, tilting her head and bringing one hand up to rest on the back of his neck. She eventually broke the kiss and blushed as Ren immediately rested his head on her shoulder, still holding her protectively against him. His eyelashes tickled her neck as she started stroking his hair.

"Love you," Ren murmured sleepily, touching a lazy kiss to her shoulder. He felt so content, so safe nestled against Nora. He would have gladly stayed in that position forever.

"I love you too, Ren," Nora whispered, nuzzling his hair as her heart stuttered joyfully. "_Soooo_ much!" She moved the hand that was on his back and pressed it lightly against his chest. His heart beat soundly against her palm, speeding up its tempo every time Nora kissed the top of his head.

Studying could definitely wait!

….

Jaune and Pyrrha didn't speak a word as they walked, but they both knew where to go. Once on the roof, they looked at each other hesitantly.

"So-"

"I-"

They blinked at each other before laughing a little. Some of the tension in the air faded.

"So, how long?" Pyrrha asked, glancing at the ground.

Jaune didn't need to ask for clarification. "Since the dance, but I didn't realize it at the time," he replied, thinking back. "I dunno. Maybe it was earlier, even. Once I got over my crush on Weiss, I just… I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I started thinking more and more about how you've always been there for me, how awesome you are, how happy I am when I'm with you." He thought for a moment. "I guess I don't really know when I started falling for you. I know that I realized it around the time of the dance, but it definitely started before."

He shook his head. "Not sure if that made any sense… How about you?"

Pyrrha's response was immediate. "Since we first met, clichéd as that may be. Not only was it a relief to meet someone who had no clue who I was, but there was just something about you. I knew that you were someone I wanted to become close with. That's why I sought you out in the Emerald Forest. Those feelings have only increased over time. You're one of the kindest people I know and all of the connections I've made with people since I got here are entirely because of you. You are always there for me and the others, even if the odds are against you. Something about you just tells me that everything will be alright in the end, no matter what happens."

"I…wow." Jaune rubbed the back of his neck with a mildly-embarrassed smile. "So, what do we do now?"

Her gaze softening at Jaune's hesitance, Pyrrha moved closer. "It would seem that there's only one thing we can do, if we wish to avoid being locked in a closet by our teammates."

Jaune blinked before grinning. "Yeah, that wouldn't be fun, especially if it ended up being my closet. We'd probably suffocate."

Pyrrha lightly cupped his cheek in her right hand. "Well, we can't have that, can we?"

Jaune couldn't speak. He was too caught up in the sudden warmth of Pyrrha's palm on his face. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, a blissful smile coming to his face. After a moment, he felt soft breaths on his lips before they were touched gently with a pair that was warmer and chapped. He responded to the kiss nervously, moving his lips in a timid manner. His hands trembled as he brought them up to rest on Pyrrha's waist.

Gently, Pyrrha threaded her fingers through his hair while wrapping her other arm around his back. She rubbed his back, seeking to soothe his obvious nerves. Eventually, she broke the kiss just enough to whisper against his lips: "Don't be afraid, Jaune. It's just me." She then stood on her toes to kiss his flickering eyelids, then his flushed cheeks, and finally his lips once more.

The husky undertone of her voice was enough to make Jaune's knees go weak. Yet, at the same time, he felt a surge of confidence that grew as Pyrrha lavished loving attention on his face. _He_ was the one making her voice sound like that, simply by being near her! _He_ was the person she was holding with such possessiveness and affection.

Smiling against her lips, he leaned in further to deepen the kiss while wrapping his arms snugly around her back. He felt her shiver happily against him and heard a soft moan in the back of her throat.

Pyrrha took a moment to feel grateful that Jaune had taken off his armor for the evening. She relished the feeling of his heart rapidly pounding against her own. She loved the feel of his soft skin, his warm arms, his loving kisses. She responded to each touch enthusiastically, striving to banish any nervousness or self-doubt from her partner with every action.

When the kiss ended, Jaune blinked dumbly at Pyrrha before breathing a sigh at the shimmer of her emerald eyes reflecting the stars. "Wow, you're beautiful."

"So are you," Pyrrha replied, her cheeks flushing happily as she stroked Jaune's cheek with a slender forefinger.

Jaune kissed her fingertip before grinning. "Nah. Beautiful was when I wore that ridiculously fabulous dress." He tossed his hair dramatically.

Pyrrha burst out laughing. "Oh, Jaune… Don't ever change."

Hugging her close, Jaune nuzzled the side of her neck and touched a quick kiss to her cheek. "Anything for you, milady!"

They remained like that for a long time, holding each other contentedly beneath the stars, moon, and dark purple sky.

**I have a headcanon that, if Ren is not gay, he has definitely been in love with Nora throughout his life and has become a master at hiding it. Also, in a relationship, I see him as being the gently affectionate type. You know, the one who quietly holds his partner's hand while walking or hugs them briefly at the beginning of class before sitting down. I had a lot of fun writing this. Do me a favor and ADD to these fics. Arkos is my OTP. It needs more freaking fics! So does Team Sloth! Please review, but don't flame. Flames make Ruby cry, and you would have to be some kind of monster to be willing to make Ruby cry. Peace out!**


End file.
